Coming Back
by ElevatedRusher
Summary: Logan and Camille's relationship has been on and off for the past 6 months. They get into another argument and breaks up. Logan is sure that she will come back to him, but she doesn't. One day, he finds a beautiful girl named Natalie and starts dating her. Will Camille come back and find out she has been replaced? Read on to find out.
1. Regrets

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH or CAMILLE. I do own Natalie though.**

* * *

" I don't know why can't make time for me." Camille says angrily.

" It's not my fault! I would but.. it's just.." Logan says while thinking of something to say.

" It's just what? That your meeting other girls? That you don't like me? That you can't stand to see my face? What is it? And don't you dare lie to me." Camille yells.

" NO! I love you! It's just that I have to do rehearsals for the tour and I can't really fit anything in my schedule right now. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." Logan says, begging Camille not to leave him again.

" This has been going on for about 6 months! You keep saying you'll make it up to me, but you don't! Every time we leave each other there is a reason I come back to you. I know I always say I regret coming back every time we get into a fight, but this time I really do regret it." Says Camille in a more calm voice, a tear coming down her cheek.

" I promise. I will spend more time with you. I will come straight home from rehearsals. I will do anything for you to not leave me again. Please. Just forgive me." Logan begs wiping the tear off her cheek.

"No Logan. We are done. I am not coming back. You cannot change my mind. I know you won't spend more time with me. It's obvious. Good luck trying to find another girlfriend that will stay with you." Camille replies, heading towards the door.

" Please! Don't go! I need you. You complete me." Logan says, walking faster, trying to get in front of her to stop her.

" Oh sure. You don't mean it. I'm leaving and never coming back. I don't want to talk to you anymore." She says as she turns around to face him, " I thought you had learned from your mistakes."

" I did learn from my mistakes! Just give me one more chance!" Logan says reaching for her shoulder.

" Don't touch me. I told you that it's over so that means I don't want to be with you anymore! Get over it. I know you will find another girl." Camille starts to yell, tears about to burst out of her eyes.

" What makes you think that?" Logan questions.

" You know why I said that. Don't play dumb. I'm done with this conversation. I'm done with you. Just get out my life." Camille says as the elevator doors open and a stream of tears start pouring down.

" You'll come back! You know you will! You will regret this." Logan yells down the hallway as the elevator doors close. Right when he closes the door to his apartment, he loses his cool and starts crying. " What was I thinking? I should've listened to her the very first time." He whispers to himself.

"_Elevate a little higher" _His phone says, signaling it's either Kendall, James, or Carlos.

_**Kendall:**_

" **Something came up and Gustavo won't be able to make it tomorrow for rehearsal so they need us at the studio right now and we can have the day off tomorrow."**

"Maybe I can talk to them about this.." Logan thinks as he sucks all the tears up, puts on shorts, a top, & some shades and heads off to his car, to the studio.

* * *

**So, here's the first chapter. To sum it up, Camille left him and he is really sad about it so he goes off to the studio to rehearse and figures that he can talk about what happened and how he is feeling to the boys. Review please!(:**


	2. Feelings

**Enjoy :)**

Logan finally reaches the studio where he finds the boys, Gustavo, and Kelly waiting for him. He tries to keep his shades on during the whole rehearsal, but Gustavo told him to take it off.

Once he took it off, Carlos blurted out, "Oh my gosh." Shocked that Logan is sad because he is usually all fun and games, but he can tell by the redness of his eyes that he was serious and something was wrong.

"Woah. What happened?" Kendall asks while everyone starts crowding around him.

Logan looks down and replies, "Nothing. Don't worry about it." He really wants to talk about it to make himself feel better, but everyone is there and watching him, waiting for a response.

"Dude, come on. You have to tell us or we can't help you get through whatever happened." James complains in a sort've comforting way.

"Let's start their break a little early." Kelly says as she starts to see Logan start to tear up and feel uncomfortable by all the people around him.

"But we need to-" Gustavo starts to say but interrupted.

"I said a break. NOW." Kelly says, making Gustavo change his mind.

"Okay. Everyone take a break." Gustavo nervously says while turning back to Kelly, seeing a smile form on her face.

When the boys finally reach the "living room" part of the studio, they all sit down near Logan and immediately start asking questions.

"Can everyone just stop!" Logan says to them in a whisper, but shouting a little bit. "I messed up ok? I got into another argument with Camille and she broke up with me."

"So why are you crying? You know she will come back. She's Camille. She always comes back." Kendall comforts him, trying to figure out why he is so upset, knowing she will come begging him to take her back.

"Yeah. Kendall's right. Your worrying about this too much. You will be happy with her again in a couple of days." James says in agreement.

"This time it was different. She said some things she never said those other times. I just lost it when she stepped into the elevator. I don't feel like myself. I don't know what to do." Logan starts to say, too fast for the others to process fully.

"Woah. Slow down. What exactly did she say?" Carlos askes.

"She said that I don't spend enough time with her." Logan begins as all the other boy's eyes open widely, " She thinks it's because I am meeting other girls and that I don't like her. I tried to explain to her what my schedule is like and I am too busy with these rehearsals! I even told her that I will make it up to her but she said I always say that but never do."

"So, She says that all the time." James says still confused on why he's upset.

"SHHHH.." Kendall and Carlos snapped at James so that Logan can finish.

"What made it different was that she told me all the times we get back together and fight again, she regrets it, and this time, she says she really _does_ regret it and never wants to talk to me again. She said that she will never come back and she is sure of it. I'm scared guys. I really think she means it. I don't want her to leave. I regret it. I should've learned the very first time on how to treat her." Logan answered. Tears starting building up in his eyes, eventually pouring out.

"It's okay. We've got your back." Kendall assured.


	3. Forgetting

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

"We are done!" Gustavo declared, relieved they finally got all the dances and lyrics right for the first time with no one messing up.

"Can we stay here for a bit more?" Logan asks so that they can talk privately about his situation.

"Just lock all the doors. And don't break anything!" Gustavo yells.

"Thanks." James replied, then they all run off into the "living room" part again so they can have as much time to talk about it as possible.

Once they sit down on the couch, they all stay silent so Logan can talk. "I don't know what to do with myself anymore. I'm not sure if I'm ready to go out with another girl after this whole thing. I just can't forget about her."

"The first step into forgetting someone is deleting them from your phone and all social networking sites." Kendall blurts out to ruin the silence.

"I feel like I wanna talk to her first, but I don't know what to say. She hates me. I don't think she'll want me back which scares me because I really want her." Logan confesses.

"Then talk to her first. Say how you really feel about her." Carlos advised.

"Yeah, go talk to her before it's too late. Before she tries to move on from you." James agreed.

"She already did move on from me. She told me she never wants to talk to me again!" Logan sniffled, beginning to form tears.

"You don't know that for sure. Just talk to her. At least try." Kendall says as Logan takes out his phone, starting to text Camille a poem.

**To: Camille**

**From: Logan**

**I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know you felt that way. **

Logan stopped writing, not knowing what else to say. Pushing the send button, he thinks about what she might say, like "You're a jerk." Or "I don't like you anymore." Or even worse, "Just act like you don't know me."

They all sit in silence, waiting for a reply. A few more minutes later, his phone rings,

**To: Logan**

**From: Camille**

**Who are you?**

Logan reads the text and then tells the others, "She forgot about me already."


	4. Comforting

**Sorry for the long update. enjoy :)**

* * *

"I don't think she forgot about you." James said, "She probably forgot your number or something. I don't think it is possible to forget about someone in this short amount of time."

"You know what, James might be right this time." Kendall states the facts, knowing that James is usually wrong. "Just text her back."

Logan takes out his phone and starts typing,

**To: Camille**

**From: Logan**

**This is Logan. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I was stupid for what I did. I can't stop thinking about you.**

Logan re-reads the text then pushes send. " There. I feel so bad for her. I probably ruined her life."

Carlos looked at Logan and just blurted out, "Dude. Don't be that down. You didn't ruin her life. You didn't know how she was feeling. You even told her that."

"I know I told her that. I just don't know what to do now. I can't stop thinking about her. This is all going too fast. I don't think I can take this anymore. This is just too much." Logan cried, sitting there, just letting the tears fall onto the carpet.

"You'll get through this. Rushers will cheer you up. The tour starts in a week. You will feel better eventually." Kendall replies.

A few minutes of silence, Logan's phone rings and he takes it out to read it.

**To: Logan**

**From: Camille**

**I told you that this was your last chance and you blew it. I can't stop thinking about you either, but I am done with you. You probably didn't mean to hurt me, I understand that. But that's not the only reason. You keep breaking your promises! You told me that you would make it up to me all those other times and you haven't. I don't feel like I can trust you anymore.**

After finishing reading the last sentence, he just drops the phone and starts crying even harder than before. Kendall, James, and Carlos take the time to read the text and tries to just comfort Logan. "I think we should start heading back to the Palmwoods. It's getting late." James pointed out.

"Yeah. You & Carlos can ride together in your car and Logan & I can take his car." Kendall tells James.

"Sounds good. Meet you there!" He replies, Carlos following.

"Okay!" Kendall answered. " We better go now Logan. You need to get some rest." Kendall and Logan start walking towards the car, making sure all the doors were locked and everything, then heading off to the Palmwoods.

Once they all got to 2J ( the apartment they all share ) they all get ready for bed, Kendall & James in one room and Carlos & Logan in the other. "Good night everybody. Sleep good!" James exclaims, closing the door to his room.

"Good night Logan." Carlos says, getting under the covers. Logan just sits there, thinking about her.

* * *

"Everyone get on the bus. We have to leave now so we can get to Birmingham in time." Gustavo says, making sure everyone is all packed and ready to go.

After the 30 hour drive, they all checked into the hotel and got back onto the bus, heading to the venue.

After singing Time of Our Life and going backstage to rest for a couple of seconds, Logan says out of nowhere, "I'm feeling better already!"

"That's the spirit!" Carlos says as they start heading back out onto the stage.

* * *

**I am going to make all the chapters like this! well, at least try. Sorry if it isn't long enough for you. Just review if you want it longer. I will do that for you! Thanks! REVEIW PLEASE:)**


	5. Moving On

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been busy and I had a little bit of a writers block. Anyways, Enjoy :)**

* * *

After a long ride to Vegas, Gustavo checks them into their hotel and they all head up to the suite on the 17th floor. "Ok Dogs. Me and Kelly will sleep in two separate rooms, each next to each other. And so you guys are on your best behavior for tomorrows show, no drinking, no sleeping too late, and no sleeping in. With that said, your bed time is 10:00 pm and you have to wake up no later than 6:00 am."

"Gustavo! We are not babies anymore! We can handle this." Kendall says, James, Logan, and Carlos nodding in agreement.

"Yeah. He's right. They are already in their 20s. You need to start treating them like adults." Kelly says.

"Do you even know these boys? They can't even stand outside of a store and put away the carts like normal people! And do you not remember last night on the bus? They were playing with Nerf Guns like 10 year olds." Gustavo whines.

" How else are you supposed to play?" Carlos questions.

James rolls his eyes at Carlos, "The point is, we are men now. We can do whatever we want. We don't have to listen to you."

"Actually, we kind've have to listen to him, he is the one that got us here." Logan corrects.

"Logan!" Carlos, James, and Kendall say in unison.

"Just listen to what I said! That's it. Nothing can change my rules. You are lucky enough to even have your own rooms. Go to sleep by 10:00 and wake up at 6:00. It's that simple. We have to rehearse again tomorrow morning. This is gonna be a big show." Gustavo says, leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Well then, what do you guys want to do?" James asks.

"I don't know. Just talk, watch TV. We don't have that many options." Logan suggests.

"What time is it?" Kendall questions, looking for a clock.

"It's 7:54. We have about 2 hours. Why won't we just watch some tv, talk, you know. Just relax." Carlos says. Getting up to get the remote, then flipping through channels.

"So, what's new?" James asks, looking around.

"Oh yeah! How are you doing with this whole Camille thing?" Carlos asks Logan, excited to see what he has to say.

Kendall hits Carlos with his elbow, "Dude! Don't bring that up! He probably doesn't want to talk about it."

"I just wanted to start a conversation." Carlos says while rubbing his arm.

"It's fine. I feel comfortable talking about it now." Logan says, managing to put a little smile on his face.

"So, you gonna tell us or what?" Carlos asks.

"I'm not worrying about her as much. Which I think is a good thing. But other than that, I hope we can still be friends. I really just don't want her to feel all down because of me. I hope for her to have a good future. Even though it isn't with me, It doesn't bother me. When I think of her though, I wonder if she thinks about me." Logan explains.

"Aww. You and your love life is so cute!" James says.

"Shutup." Logan jokes around, continuing with his thoughts about Camille.

"We should get ready for bed now. It's already 9:47." Kendall suggests, getting up to go change.

"OK. I will set the alarm." Logan says, reaching for his phone to make the alarm go off at 6:00 am.

Once everyone is all set to go to bed, it is 9:51. "I'm gonna go to sleep now. I'm getting tired." Logan says, starting to walk over to his room.

"Come on! You have 10 minutes!" James yells, not too loud, but loud enough so Logan can hear him.

"I don't care! I'm going to sleep!" Logan replies.

"Good night everyone." Carlos says, heading to his room.

Kendall starts walking to his room too, "Yeah. Goodnight. I'm going to bed."

"You guys are no fun. I guess I'm going to sleep too. Goodnight." James sighs, walking slowly.

* * *

"I call taking a shower first!" Carlos yells, running to the bathroom, hoping James didn't beat him to it. James takes a long time in the bathroom because he always wants to look perfect.

"I'll take one second!" Logan says.

"I call third." Kendall says.

"I guess I'm going last.." James replies, "Like always."

"It's not our fault! You take too long in the bathroom." Kendall tells James.

* * *

When they are all ready to go, they all pack their things and head to the bus, finding Kelly and Gustavo already there. "Finally! Let's get going." Gustavo tells the boys.

* * *

Once they are finished rehearsing enough to where they are sure that this show will be even more perfect than the others, they go backstage and get ready for the opening.

While people are walking in and taking their seats, Logan peaks outside to see how many people have arrived so far. "Guys! Look it!"

Carlos, James, and Kendall look out and just see a whole bunch of rushers. "What? I don't get it" James says.

"You see that girl in the 3rd row?" Logan asks.

"There are a whole bunch of girls in the 3rd row Logan" Carlos says.

"No. The one with brown hair." Logan replies.

"Logan! There are so many people with brown hair." Kendall says.

"Ok." Logan looks out again counting the seats. "The girl in the 3rd row, 7th seat."

They all look out, no one noticing their heads peeking out, "Ok, and what about her?" They all ask.

Logan looks at them, smiling, "I want her."

* * *

**So, What do you think is gonna happen? Haha. :) Review Please! Oh yeah, I will be taking a trip to Disneyland ( which I can't wait for! ) and I won't be updating for a while. I am sorry because I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I won't have a computer during that time, so I will write some chapters in my writing journal and once I get home, I will post all of those chapters. And I promise to update more. Today is the last update in a while, so I made it long. I'll have about 2 or 3 chapters posted on Monday. Or better yet Sunday! Well, Hope you enjoy this chapter! Review please!(:**


End file.
